This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with an improved buttstock assembly for a firearm of the type having interchangeable barrels.
A gun fitted with a shot-shell barrel carrying a rib sight and having a conventional low-comb buttstock may be ideally suited for field shooting. However, the sighting requirements are entirely different when the same gun is fitted with a slug barrel and a telescopic sight or scope for hunting large game.
Heretofore, guns have been provided with interchangeable barrels having differing bore characteristics to satisfy various shooting requirements. One barrel may, for example, be particularly adapted for slug shooting with a scope whereas other barrel options may be more particularly suitable for field shooting.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved stock assembly which further enhances the versatility of a firearm of the aforedescribed type and affords the shooter optimum sighting positions to satisfy various shooting requirements imposed by various barrel options.